


Tom and Tord fuck idk

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Catboys & Catgirls, End of story, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: bad at titles, bad at endings, what's new





	Tom and Tord fuck idk

It had been pretty weird when Tord had dragged himself out of his lab with cat ears and a tail, but Tom was slowly warming up to the idea. It was rather nice to have him curl up in his lap and sleep, so he wouldn't complain.

Everything was all well and good, until Tord went into heat. It had started slowly, with him just being extra clingy, climbing up into Tom's hoodie to force him to snuggle with him, until eventually Tom felt a soft tug on his boxers and looked down into his hoodie to see the neko furiously trying to get them down. He shot a quick glance over to his bedroom door to check it was closed, and then pulled them off for him. 

Tord gave a satisfied chirp, skipping all foreplay and just taking off his boxers and settling himself on Tom's cock. He gave a soft hiss at the painful stretch, and Tom opted to gently rub his clit, sitting up a little so he could softly bite the other man's nipples.

He whined, giving a sudden roll of his hips to try and get further down, and failing miserably. Tom kept his hips firmly in his grip, keeping him at a steady pace. Tord let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of their hips meeting, which wasn't lost on Tom.  
"Hurry." Tord mewled, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Tom knew this was mostly the heat talking, but was more than happy to oblige, almost throwing him off with a sharp buck upwards which had the smaller man crying out. 

He felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but he ignored them, choosing instead to focus all of his attention on how good Tom felt inside him. It was like they were two puzzle pieces, made for eachother.

Tom was caught out when Tord suddenly tightened, lashing his tail as the wave of his orgasm crashed down onto him, and left him clutching Tom's hoodie desperately, panting for air.  
"You ok?" He asked, tilting Tord's chin up to meet his eyes. He nodded, nuzzling into Tom's touch with a soft whine.

With that, Tom continued, but with slow, powerful strokes this time, all the while rubbing Tord's clit. The smaller man was like putty in his hands, all too eager to melt into him and let him take the lead.

Soon enough, he reached his own peak, and Tord gave a soft mewl at the feeling of warmth filling him up, rolling his hips desperately in an attempt to milk every last drop from Tom.

When he had finished, he cautiously set Tord down, looking around his room for a towel or something to clean him up. After that, he pulled the blanket over him and let him rest, giving him a soft boop on the nose.


End file.
